The present invention relates to glasses having a refractive index of more than 1.880, an Abbe number of more than or equal to 30.4, and a density of less than 4.1.
Such glasses are of great interest for ophthalmic applications, particularly in the case of large corrective-vision levels: the high refractive index allows limiting the thickness of the glasses. The moderate density and the relatively high Abbe number also contribute to the comfort of the wearer.
Moreover, it is advantageous to have glasses that are easy to manufacture and that have a low manufacturing cost. For that purpose, a low cost of raw materials and a low tendency toward devitrification are desired elements.